Confide
by Anime Monkey Girl Fan
Summary: The most important part about love is having somebody there when you need it most. Spova.


**This one-shot seriously took me a _while. _I meant to make it shorter, but I guess my inspiration to write a Spova one-shot got the best of me. *shrug* It was a side project for me to do to help me with writing the characters for Sprx and Nova... so this'll technically be my second Spova fic? I guess so.**

**But go ahead and read now instead of reading a long author note...**

* * *

**"Confide"**

Sprx prayed to Shuggazoom that he didn't look as nervous as he felt.

The awkwardly postured pilot stood off to the side of the training room that (he hoped) would be moderately safe. He knew better than to interrupt one of _her_ combat exercises… a slap to the cheek that he could still feel to this day served as a constant reminder for that mistake.

Not that he didn't mind the few extra minutes waiting; it gave him time to think of some witty conversation starter. He was so far weighing between "Hey, did I catch such a lovely looking monkey at a good time?" and "I would ask you how's it chillin', but you'll probably punch me for that."

As long as it was _something_ great, he really didn't care. All that mattered was being able to lead up to what his visit was truly about.

While he was considering his options, Sprx found the time to look at the yellow warrior. He watched as she was able to dodge a series of bullets from one of the weapon stimulators. She then performed a backflip to evade a swinging scythe from another. One could catch a quick gleam in her bubblegum pink eyes as she promptly disabled the razorblade machinery with a throw of her battle fist.

To Sprx, witnessing her on the action was awe-inspiring. Every one of the monkeys had a vital value to the team in some way or form (he frequently enjoyed his own bragging rights). If anything—and he would never admit this to anyone—he thought she was the most amazing in what she does best. In more ways than one, he admired her. She was strong-willed in the face of danger, unfaltering against even the sturdiest of opponents, and she _never_ gives up.

He sometimes wondered why he hadn't noticed that sooner.

Time ticked by faster than he realized. The yellow warrior shortly finished up her session. As she came by to greet the red monkey, her straight-faced expression changed to something more casual-like.

"Hey, Sprx," she said. "Are you here to get some workout done?"

Sprx smirked. "I would have, but after seeing what you did there, I'll pass for the sake of avoiding an appointment with Dr. Brainstrain."

"What are you afraid of?" Nova demanded playfully. "Being beaten by a girl?"

"Well, I _was_ already struck by an angel."

Nova rolled her eyes. "You're too chivalrous for your own good."

"Aw, that's the nicest thing you said to me all day," Sprx said, wiping a fake tear from his eye.

Okay, so far, so good. He hasn't messed up anything yet. Maybe now he could…

Sprx clapped his paws together. "Soooo, _Nova_… since you're done with your training—" He hesitated. "You are, right?"

"For today," Nova replied as she took the opportunity to flex her shoulders.

"Good, just checking. Anyway … what do you think of doing something tonight?"

The yellow monkey raised an eyeridge. "Meaning…?"

"I'm getting there, I'm getting there," said the pilot with raised paws. "What I'm meaning to ask is if you want to go out tonight."

Her eyeridge rose higher.

"You know with _me_…" Sprx carried on, intertwining his fingers and leaning forward with a smirk, "… preferably _alone_?"

Nova simply stood there once she comprehended what was being asked of her.

"So... you're asking me out on a date?"

There was a twitch in the red monkey's smile. "Uh… maybe?"

Nova folded her arms over her chest. "That's what you were asking, wasn't it?"

"Wait!" Sprx blurted out, certain that an objection either verbal or physical (that he particularly didn't look forward to) was in development. "Before you say or do anything else… at least hear me…_please_."

He played the puppy eyes card.

In Nova's opinion, "the eyes" trick was overrated. It was a ridiculous technique to use so one may gain what they want without an argument. She thought Sprx didn't have it in him go _that_ low…

… Even if he did look kind of cute doing it.

"I'm listening," she said.

Sprx exhaled. "Okay, here's the rundown: a hang-out is not the same as a date, right? That's all it is. It's like every other time when the whole team goes out to do something… only it's you and me tonight. We'll go someplace to chat and chill—oh, wait, let me rephrase that last bit…"

"It's fine," Nova assured, the urge to chuckle hard to resist. "So… this doesn't involve pulling any pranks, right?"

"Hey, you know you can trust me, Nova."

"That's debatable."

"All right, fair enough…" Lifting a paw, the red monkey pledged, "I swear that nothing will happen while we're out this evening. If I break my promise—which I won't by the way—I'll sit through every one of Brainstrain's lectures from then on."

"I'll hold you to that," Nova immediately stated, walking right past him to the elevator tubes.

The red monkey blinked after her. "Is… that a yes?"

He may not have seen her face as she was walking away, but he assumed she rolled her eyes again. "What do you think?"

"Oh, um, great… Great! So, uh, what time do you-?"

"Seven," she answered as she stepped into her elevator. "Don't keep me waiting."

Sprx chuckled. "I wasn't planning on it with your patience level."

He flinched when he received a glare.

"Err, right, seven."

Feeling no need to give a reply, the yellow monkey allowed herself to be hauled up by the suction of her tube.

When Nova disappeared from view, Sprx relaxed.

Ease quickly turned to enthusiasm when the red monkey grasped what had resulted from that brief discussion. He decided to express it bodily through a fist pump and a mouthed, _yes_!

* * *

Do you know what one of the best parts of being a robot monkey is? You had an internal clock in your systems that could provide the most accurate time down to the last nanosecond… not that Sprx cared much about _that_ bit of the function. If anyone, it would be Gibson geeking over it.

But… Sprx figured his ego could handle tonight as an exception.

Waiting by the colorful elevators that were stationed near the team's sleeping quarters, the red monkey took up whistling—not any specific tune—as a means of staying sane long enough for 7:00 to _hurry its rear end up_.

It was either him or that clock was slower than normal...

Time was abruptly the least of Sprx's concerns as he perked up at the sound of footsteps resonating off the metal floor.

He turned around, beginning to greet, "You sure know how to…"

He trailed off.

Much to Sprx's disappointment (and annoyance), it was only three of his other teammates: Chiro, Gibson, and Otto. What made the situation even more awkward for the red monkey were the bewildered looks on their faces.

Otto tilted his head to one side. "We sure know how to do what, Sprx?"

"Forget about it," said Sprx, leaning against the metal separating two of the elevators. "I thought you guys were someone else…"

Chiro smiled knowingly. "You thought we were Nova, didn't you?"

The red monkey was never gladder for his fur scheme being red. "_Ah ha ha_… who said anything about _Nova_ being involved?"

"Judging by obvious indication," began Gibson matter-of-factly, "if you were not expecting us—and to a lesser extent, Antauri—it can be assumed which candidate remains."

"Shut up, Brainstrain."

The view of Sprx's vision was then filled up by the beaming face of Otto. "Oh! Oh! Oh! What are you and Nova doing, huh? Huh? Are you two getting Hover Burgers together? Are you going to the arcade? Can I come? Please? Please? Please?"

Sprx was trying to inch away from the green monkey, sending him a silent signal about a thing called personal space. "Sorry, Otto, but it's only a two-monkey show tonight."

Otto gave a confused stare.

"Meaning it's me and Nova going out tonight," explained Sprx, monitoring his irritation, "_by ourselves_."

Understanding dawned in the green monkey. "_Oooooh_…"

The eyes behind Sprx's glass orbs did a roll. Being the expressive monkey, he was ready to say something more to his friend's obliviousness, when he saw the look emerging on Chiro's face.

Sprx did not like that look.

"What?" he said.

"_Now_ I see," Chiro said, grinning. "You're going on a date with Nova. It's about time."

"It's a not date!" the red monkey insisted with a shake of his paws. "We're just hanging out."

"Whatever you say," the boy sniggered, heading on his way.

"Hey." Sprx pointed at the departing three (Otto needing to be forced along by Gibson). "You call that fair? No one says _anything_ about you and Jinmay."

Chiro waved him off. "Good luck tonight, Sprx. You'll need it."

"Aw, but I wanted to go, too!" the green monkey pouted.

Gibson sighed. "Stop acting like a child, Otto. It's humiliating."

As the small group left, Sprx turned his back with an aggravated huff. "_'Oh, good luck tonight, Sprx. You'll need it.' _Pfft! I don't need luck. After all, I'm me; I'm about as lucky as you can get."

_*Including when you picked up the Fire of Hate, attacked your friends… oh, and started a whole war while you were at it?*_ a voice in the back of his mind said. _*Yeah, _real_ ace in the hole, all right.*_

"Shut up, me."

"Are you talking to yourself?"

Sprx froze. That voice was _not_ from his head.

He turned around, nearly jumping out of his cybernetic parts upon seeing who was there. "AAH! Nova! I mean, hey, Nova! How… how long have you…?"

"A few seconds ago."

"Oh." He rubbed his head. "Sorry, I was just… you know."

Nova eyed him in concern. An edgy Sprx may not be as rare as Antauri laughing (which would surprise everyone when it does happen), but she could tell catching Sprx talking to himself was not the sole cause for his jumpiness.

She would have pressed him for answers, but she decided to save both of them a headache.

"So where are we going?" asked Nova.

Relieved by the different topic, Sprx placed a paw on the side of an elevator (which was his by the way). He grinned like he was the proudest monkey in the world. "Well, let's say that my good ol' Fist Rocket will be providing our mode of transportation."

His voice broke at the end as his paw slipped. He got his footing adjusted to elude a comical fall.

"Seriously?" the yellow monkey tried hard to not laugh at the scene. "Don't you think that's overkill?"

Sprx shrugged. "Eh, the word I was thinking of is not exactly _overkill_. I was hoping for something along the lines of, _'oh, Sprx, that's so considerate of you'_ or _'you're so sweet, Sprx'_… oooookay, shutting up now."

"Good choice," Nova said; a growl ceasing in the back of her throat.

Before the response came, Sprx had shielded his face with his arms out of precaution… up to figuring out the fact that he wasn't beaten to a pulp yet. He lowered his arms with a sheepish look.

_*Lesson learned.* _Nova smiled inwardly.

Her reaction might have said otherwise, but to be truthful, she was stirred by his gesture. As unnecessary as it was… it was also sweet. That alone caused her temper to drop below the hazard marker in what she labeled to herself as the Nova Meter (don't ask; it was something she came up with as a means of maintaining a level of control).

She can let him off once.

"Try to avoid any stunts, will you?" Nova retorted, acting as if she was still annoyed. As she went ahead to enter the red tube, she added to him, "And you can talk now."

Sprx drew in a breath of fresh air. "_Thank you_. Can you _imagine_ how boring it would be without me cracking jokes?"

"It would be a lot quieter."

"Aww… you say that because you care so much, Nova."

"You won't be thinking that when my fist meets your face."

The banter recommenced as the pair left. However, unknowingly to either of them, a couple of their teammates had been eavesdropping, awaiting the appropriate time to poke their heads out from their hiding place and chortle amongst themselves.

"A day of the other's chores says that Sprx comes back with a slap mark on his face," Chiro said.

Otto shook hands with the boy. "You are so on!"

* * *

One uneventful trip later—with some chit-chats and death threats along for the ride—the Fist Rocket 3 reached its destination.

Shuggazoom City was distinguished as the sole hospitable settlement (more or less) for the people of the planet. It's additionally acknowledged for its evolution in technology that the earliest colonists would have never dreamt of achieving in their day. As the economy relied on the state of affairs relating to that field, it's natural to presume that every inch of the metropolis would be industrialized.

Prepare to have that assumption proven wrong.

A single location in the city was free from the domination of skyscrapers and machinery. Spanned as far as the eye could see by freshly nurtured grass and scattered trees, Shuggazoom Park (civilians sort of rolled with the name instead of complaining of the unoriginality of it) was a site opened for the purpose of preserving plant life and giving service to the people. Years prior, the reservation fell apart from poor management and it was closed off to the public. The overgrowth that sprouted was paralleled to that of the untamed environment of the Zone of Wasted Years. For a number of years, no citizen trespassed, ignorant to the lifeless configuration of the Super Robot that lied hidden in the depths of the park.

After a literal flip of a switch, everything in the city was transformed (and not solely because of it gaining new protectors). There was debate and ultimately, the park was tidied up and reopened.

It was in the Hyper Force's best benefit to then move the Robot to the docking zone that it formerly resided before the Monkeys went into stasis.

Bearing in mind the expanse between the two locations (and the size of Shuggazoom Park); the Fist Rocket 3 came in handy. Mostly to avoid any late night-goers, the vessel landed in the furthest region of the grounds until the multistory buildings of the city were small in the distance.

"Get a load of this, Nova," Sprx proclaimed in a smug manner as he and the female climbed out of the ship. "Do I know how to pick a spot or what?"

Nova hoisted herself out on top of the vehicle. Rather than responding to her friend's claim straightaway, she absorbed in the sights. Compared to the densely compacted city, everything was more spaced out and… well, less machine. There was little noise apart from the insects whose chirps flowed harmoniously in the air.

"Huh." She was actually impressed. "I guess you do."

Nova recoiled when the red monkey was suddenly next to her, nudging her. "Oh? Was that a _compliment_ from you?"

The yellow monkey's face became blank. "You're already ruining it."

Dismissing the remark, Sprx merely chuckled. He had a ball with that one.

"Hey, be grateful," he said. "How many fine-looking monkeys do you know that can find a place that's quiet _and_ has a great view?"

Nova sat down, her feet to dangling over the edge of the metal craft. "You don't mean yourself, right?"

"Of course I mean me!" Sprx followed her example. "You can't deny that I'm a monkey with good looks."

"I just did."

"You're a really hard monkey to impress, you know that?"

"So you noticed."

They shared a laugh. Here they were talking… just talking. No awkwardness or anything. It was like they were having another one of their day-to-day exchanges. Eventually trailing off, they went on to admire the living picture in front of their very eyes.

As they sat there, a stray breeze blew in, rustling the grass like ripples in a body of water. The fur on Nova's body prickled, but it wasn't uncomfortable. It felt cool and—more importantly—alive.

Some months ago, that one word was nearly snatched from existence. The War Between the Living and the Dead… it was a dark time for all who breathed in _his_ presence. Hours following his resurrection, Skeleton King was relentless in his goal of obliterating the city. He sent an army of his own making; undead soldiers and impassive Formless unlike anything one set their eyes on, let alone fought.

Nova, side-by-side with her friends and many allies, gave it her all. She went beyond her limits; more than she ever ventured. She never had time to be worried for her friends or frightened for her life. There was no time to think at all. All that mattered was taking down her opponents and, of course, staying alive.

How was the colossal event started? None of them ever went into _that_. The Hyper Force and Jinmay were the only ones who knew of that trigger and kept it that way for Sprx's sake. There was no blame pointed at him at all, but they could see it eating away at him.

It was because of that that other little _thing_ was possibly forgotten. When she kissed Sprx on the cheek… was it out of relief or _that_ emotion? She remembered saying something when she was suspended above him in the magnetic field… had she meant it? Was that how she felt for the monkey hitting on her to no end?

No. She was Nova. She was the team's warrior. If any of her teammates knew about that… they would think she had gone soft. All those years of setting her mark among a team mainly consisted of men… it would all go down the drain. They would believe she couldn't handle herself anymore.

These very ideas frustrated her.

"Nova? Uh, Nova?"

The yellow monkey blinked a good few times as she realized a paw was being waved in front of her eyes.

"Yoo-hoo," Sprx said. "Shuggazoom to Nova."

Nova swatted his paw away. "_Yes_, Sprx?" she responded, indicating facially on how cross she was from someone intruding her thoughts.

"_Only_ checking up on you," Sprx defended, bringing his arm back. He cringed at his choice of words, jokingly adding, "I mean… it'll get boring fast with no one to talk to in the dead of the night."

She snorted. "Not everyone has to be an annoying chatterbox like you."

"Ouch." The red monkey put a paw on his chest, acting like he was wounded. "There goes my pride."

Secretly, Sprx was delighted by the insult hurled at him. It meant Nova was her usual self. When she isn't … that's when he feels restless. He's known her for… well, let's just say a while. He either recognizes her moods like the back of his paw or he's psychic like Antauri to know when something is bothering her.

But the other reason he had been troubled by her silence was fear that _he_ was the problem. I mean, it's been some time since they've sat down alone and talked. He thought that after the Fire of Hate incident, she might be…

"I'm not ungrateful."

Sprx looked at Nova, whose eyes were preoccupied with her feet.

"I really do appreciate you bringing me out here," she continued, twiddling her thumbs. "With all that's happened lately… I needed the fresh air. Don't take it the wrong way if I snap… it's just…" She sighed. "It's complicated."

_*When you say 'complicated', it doesn't involve the monkey sitting right next to you_, _right?_* Sprx dreaded, but he swallowed those words.

"Hey, I'm used to it," Sprx assured, shrugging carelessly to mask his anxiety. "When you're the dumb monkey, it's the thing you know best."

He snickered, hoping to lighten the mood, but the air around his friend didn't change. Not in the slightest.

Sprx became more solemn.

"Well… I guess it goes the same for me," he said, angling his head to observe the stars above. Hard to imagine how tiny dots of light could be scorching stars. "You know, about the fresh air thing. Thinking on it though, fresh air isn't exactly hard to come by when you're a natural-born flyer. You live on it… and not just literally speaking either."

Instead of making a crack, he went on… almost sadly, "But even a pilot can sometimes forget to slow down so he can smell the roses. You're so focused on thrills that when you do stop… you realize that you've missed some great stuff; opportunities that you could have had. You're scared that you're probably too late by the time you really noticed how much something means to you."

He took a breath.

"Obviously, not all of it can be so great, right? You mess up on something… it doesn't turn out like you planned. You hope to get away from it, but you can't lose it no matter how hard you try. That's a funny thing about mistakes… except you're not laughing."

His own tone disturbed him. He laughed half-heartedly to shake it off.

""Course we didn't come here so you can hear me blabber like there's no tomorrow."

A grin made a comeback on Sprx's muzzle. He glanced at Nova, expecting to see her "you are such an idiot" look. Turns out that she was scowling (no surprise, there)… but what _did_ get him off-guard was that it seemed to be from anything _but_ resentment. There was caution, maybe curiosity, and…

… Was that affection?

"Uh… Why are you looking at me like that?"

"It's just…" Nova's eyeridge furrowed, trying to understand herself. "It's about what you said."

Sprx tensed. His pupils darted back and forth in his glass eyes in desperate hope of finding a place to hide if it's called for. "That'll be…?" _*That tree looks good right about now.*_

Nova opened her mouth to speak, but hesitated momentarily.

She would need to word this _carefully_.

"Hey, Sprx," the yellow monkey began. She ignored his flinch. "Say you were given an opportunity. To get what you want out of it, you'll have to risk what you have. Your friends may not look at you the same way again because of it. Would you still do it?"

Sprx's tense demeanor was replaced by puzzlement. There was stillness and then... he chuckled.

"It'll depend on the occasion. If it's one of Brainstrain's lectures, then no thank you…"

Nova frowned.

Getting the hint instantly, he stopped. He scratched the top of his helmet, appearing to give it some real consideration. He finally shrugged.

"Definitely."

The yellow monkey blinked. "Just like that?"

"Sure, why not? You want it that bad; all the risks there are is worth it. You shouldn't be scared of anyone seeing you any differently. It should make them admire you for doing so much and standing proud next to your decision—"

He gazed sincerely at her.

"—whether it's for something or someone."

Nova was motionless. Whatever was surging inside her, it was making her heart do a little tap dance. It didn't quite startle her though. She recalled a similar feeling during the moment Sprx returned to his normal self. It was a sensation that surpassed the pride of victories and the exciting rush of battle.

It was wonderful.

"What if there was someone who does the same for you as you do for them?" she asked.

The question caused Sprx to do a double take, almost falling over the edge of the Fist Rocket in the process. He then stared, his eyes slowly widening as the meaning behind what she said sunk in.

For once in his entire life, he didn't want this to be a joke.

"And that someone… is willing to forgive me?"

Pretending to be exasperated somewhat, Nova inched closer and kissed him on the lips. It was simple, like the peck she previously gave him on the cheek, but it was more powerful and tender. Unlike then, she was expressing what she should have been.

She pulled away fairly fast and crossed her arms with a smirk. "That goes without saying, am I right?"

Clearly, Sprx was making the effort to speak again. His fur was a brighter shade of red, his pupils were down to the size of pinholes, and he formed intelligent sounds of "Uhhh, y-y-y-uhhh, um…"

He soon regained control over his shock and beamed warmly.

"So… is there any chance for another one?"

"Don't push it, Sparky."

* * *

**Kind of a long read, I know. I was originally going to put it in my Monkey Tails fanfiction, but it doesn't exactly cut it as a "short story". *chuckle* I hope you enjoyed anyway, and drop by a review if you would be so kind.**


End file.
